


Curse You, FOX, For Tricking Me Thrice!

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joss Whedon seeks revenge against FOX for canceling <i>Dollhouse</i> by calling forth a powerful ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse You, FOX, For Tricking Me Thrice!

Joss dropped the phone onto his desk and hung his head in despair. Despair at this loss that he’d hoped beyond hope to avoid. The burning pit of neverending shame and disappointment circled his gut until it drove over the pothole of rage he kept locked away in cases of character-death-scene emergencies. The despair curdled the rage, frothing it like a milkshake gone rancid.

“Cancel me?” he muttered. “You think _you_ can cancel me? Oh, ho, well I guess you can since you’ve done it two times before now. Curse you, FOX, for tricking me thrice!” He banged the desk with his fist. “Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal, oh evil smiter of the smited.” He ground his teeth. “Powerful you may be in certain reality-based circles, but here in the Whedonverse _I_ reign supreme!” He rubbed his hands together, eyebrow raised diabolically. “Yes, I will have my sweet and slightly chilled revenge and it will be _delicious_ for I shall unleash my most powerful weapon upon thee.”

He strode over to his bookshelf lined with DVDs and pulled out his complete collection of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Laying the DVDs on the carpet in the center of his office, he held his pen aloft and waved it, chanting, “Come forth, tiny blonde one! Come forth and slay like the wind!”

A bright flash and in SFX fashion, Buffy materialized like a vampire dusting only in reverse.

“Welcome, my first and most iconic child. I have called you because the world needs your help. There is evil to be slayed.”

“Another apocalypse?” Buffy groaned. “So what’s the sitch? Vampires?Evil hellgods?Smarmy preachers?”

“No, something worse. Something I’ve worked tirelessly to protect you from, but the time has come for you to face the evil that has slain your brethren. The evil you narrowly escaped yourself only because we decided to end the show in its seventh season.”

“My what? I have a sister. Dawn. Cute, blue eyes, kinda whiny,” she reminded him. “No brethren. Well, unless my dad’s gotten his secretary-wife knocked up. Oh, god, is this about Dad? ‘Cause I’m so over the neglecty father issues. He’s gone and I’m okay with that. I pretty much got over it when I had to die to save the world. It’s hard to top that in terms of emotional baggage.”

“No, you see, the truth is...” He cupped her shoulder. “Buffy, I am your father.”

“Get out,” she breathed.

“It’s true.”

“No way!”

“Way!”

“Whoa.”

“I know.”

“So you and my mom..?”

“Well, not exactly. Technically I’m her father, too.”

“Ewww gross.”

“No, no, not gross! See, I’m like your existential father. Your creator. I’m like, uh, the god of your world.”

“You think you’re a god?”

“Well, people kept calling me one and with all the praising of me, it started to become this whole thing.” He waved his hand. “Not important. What’s important is the evil you are destined to slay.”

“So it is vampires then. Nifty. I’ve been dying for a little vamp slayage.”

“I guess technically they are bloodsuckers,” he mused. “They’re not undead, but they _are_ evil and they murdered your brethren – Angel, Firefly and Dollhouse. Oh, well technically it was the WB who killed Angel but since they're gone...”

“Angel’s dead?” she gasped. “Oh, god… I didn’t… I never told him… cookie dough…”

“Oh, Angel’s fine. He’s off living it up in a million different comics going in aimless directions over at IDW. He’s just been banished to another universe, but trust me, he’s spiffy. But still, the evil overlords of the FOX network must pay for axing the Serenity crew and Eliza. Poor, poor Eliza. You, Buffy, are their only hope.”

“But you just said Angel was okay…”

“Buffy, I don’t have time to explain the alternate canons that exist in the comics universe.  Just trust me when I tell you he's been banished to a place of not goodness, but there’s nothing we can do to save him. Now, here’s the address. Go kill all the people working there and text me when it’s finished. Cool?”

“But I don’t kill humans,” she protested, adding in a serious after-school special tone, “Because it’s wrong.”

He shook his fist in the air. “Curse your inconvenient morality that I worked so tirelessly to develop for over seven years.” Rushing over to his desk, he quickly wrote notes on a blank sheet of paper. Finished, he pointed at her and said, “There. You kill humans now, rob banks and also have exponentially prefixey super powers that include flying. Go forth and massacre, my child!”

“But I don’t thi-”

“I said go!” He pointed towards the door. “Go or I’ll kill you. Again.”

“Whatever,” she said, rolling her eyes. She cocked her head to the side. “So how does this flying thing work anyways?”

He walked over and stood beside her. “Oh, well you click your heels like this and say ‘Up, up and away!’” He demonstrated for her, shaking his hips, hair flopping across his forehead.

“Like this? Up, up and away,” she said glibly, clicking her heels.

“No, you’ve gotta do it with more panache. And you’ve gotta mean it. The emotional resonance of the moment must be true. That’s the heart of your power. Your, uh, heart. Now close your eyes and find your center, find it and hold onto it. Feel it with all of your being. Got it? Okay, good. Aaaaaaaaaand action!”

“Up, up and away!” she called, clicking her heels. Eyes still closed, she muttered, “Please take me away.” Opening her eyes, she gasped to find herself floating in the air. “Whoa!”

“Pretty cool, huh?”

“Way cool,” she breathed. “I’m like a superhero.”

“Technically you were already a superhero. Now you’re like a super awesome superhero.”

“Super awesome, huh? So awesome that I would never hurt innocent human beings?”

“Oh, they’re not innocent! And I’m pretty sure they sold their souls years ago, so bonus – they’re soulless. And you_ know_ how you feel about evil beings without souls,” he said, raising both eyebrows.

“Can’t they just go get souls, then? You could have that Africa demon guy ensoul them.”

“No, never,” he denied. “You can’t just go handing out souls all willy nilly. It diminishes the effect. Everyone can’t be on a path to redemption. Some people just need to die. Violently. Possibly from their innards being liquefied by lasers. Oh, wait.” He jotted down another line on the page of notes. “Now you have lasers beams that shoot out of your eyes.”

“Are you kidding?”

He nodded. “Try it out. Remember, feel the emotion.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She closed her eyes, concentrating. Giving up with a sigh, she said, “I don’t think it’s working.”

Opening her eyes to look at him, she gasped as lasers shot from her eyes into his body.

“Nooooooooooooo!" he howled, his body catching fire and disintegrating in SFX fashion the way vampires dusted, only _not_ in reverse this time. "I haven’t written an emotionally wrenching soliloquy for this moment yet!”

Buffy floated down to the floor and landed next to his pile of ashes. “Ooops. I guess I still had some father issues I needed to work out.”

******


End file.
